


Sol de invierno (Winter Sun)

by livia_bj



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, fluffy without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_bj/pseuds/livia_bj
Summary: There is one summer Aramis, and a different one winter Aramis.A stolen fluffy moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmorgana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/gifts).



> It's been around seven months witout writing a single word. Not only in this fandom.  
> This is like a warm up.  
> I wanted it to be longer, I wanted it to be smutty....  
> In the end I only got a short fluffy stolen moment.
> 
> Ginny, a few weeks ago I told you I wanted to write you something.  
> I'm sorry it is nothing better than this.  
> Still you know I'm giving it to you with all my love.

Aramis was made of sun and summer. He was made of the south warm wind and scent. During summer months, it seemed he was able to stock under his skin all the warmth coming from the sun. He tasted like honey and sunshine and, this was the best part, he was always horny. Porthos missed those summer hot nights when Aramis begs for _more and more and more_. When he walks around the garrison carefree and goes fishing half naked.

There is one summer Aramis, and one winter Aramis.

Winter Aramis is still him. It is like a naked tree, however. It is still well grounded there. It is still strong and powerful. It is still beautiful.

And yet not nearly as ravishing as that same tree in summer; when it’s green and full of life, branches reaching for the sky as if yelling _I am alive_ out loud.

He rolled out of bed and looked at the sleeping shape of his dear boyfriend.

Outside it was raining one more day.

 

 

“Ummm.” Athos looked at Porthos over the table while having breakfast. “So, everything alright?”

Porthos frowned and gave him a suspicious stare. It was not typical of Athos making small chat.

“Everything like what?”

“Things. Stuff.”

Porthos chewed his bread slowly, still frowning.

“Yeah.”

Athos sighed.

“Things with Aramis.”

Now Porthos was puzzled and his face was clearly showing it.

“Yeeeeah.” He stirred the word meaning _I don’t get your point_. “What do you mean things with Aramis?”

Athos sighed again. This time deeper.

“Walls are thin, my friend.” He said with a lifted eyebrow, meaning _You know what I mean._

Only that Porthos didn’t.

He thought about it. He couldn’t recall doing anything that could bother Athos. Last night they went to bed and fell asleep. Like the night before. And the night before? Yes, that one too.

“We didn’t do anything.”

“Well, that’s my point. You’re not doing it… like rabbits!”

Porthos looked at him in shock before bursting out laughing.

Athos narrowed his eyes. Great, that’s what he got for worrying for his friends; a good laugh at his face. He stood up.

“No, please.” Porthos stopped him. “I’m sorry. You caught me off guard.”

Porthos was still smiling.

“Everything is fine, my friend. Aramis is just…. mmm… How can I put it? Hibernating.”

“Hibernating?”

Athos sat down again.

“You know what he’s like. Aramis is made of sun, and summer. We are having a long winter this year, it’s draining his energy.”

Porthos smiled and Athos took it as an invitation to carry on with the conversation. It was not in his nature to pry, but this time he wanted to know more. Of course, not with the purpose of gossiping. It was just that…knowing that his friends were happy made him happy too. Aramis and Porthos were the most important thing in his life, and he would die protecting them. Anytime.

“So… You two are not….” He dared to say, raising his eyebrows.

Porthos laughed again, but indulged in giving him some more information.

“Aramis might be hibernating, but he’s still Aramis. It’s just that things are not that…wild.”

“Spring is getting closer.”

“Can’t come too soon.” Porthos winked.

 

 

Later he went back to his room, carrying a plate with food for his boyfriend. He found him looking outside the window, wrapped in a brown blanket, dishevelled black hair falling over his eyes. Always so pretty, the damn bastard.

“It’s raining again.” He stated with a heavy sigh.

“I know. I brought you some food.”

“The blue sky should always be high and clear.”

Porthos looked at his back. He wondered which Aramis he was dealing with. Drama queen or melancholic Aramis.

“And you should get dressed.”

Aramis turned around flipping his blanket.

“And what’s the point of living in this stupid weather?! My hair is a mess. I’m cold.” He ran to Porthos. “Put me out of this misery!”

Porthos smiled. Drama queen, then.

“It only rained yesterday.”

“And today.”

“And today.”

“And it snowed last week. Is this stupid winter ever getting over?”

Porthos took his face with his big hands and kissed him. It was a short sweet kiss.

“Spring will come soon.” He echoed Athos’ words.

Aramis threw his arms around his neck and tiptoed a little to kiss him again. Porthos arms encircled his body and tightened against him. It was still a sweet kiss, only this time it lasted longer with their tongues caressing each other. Porthos tasted like the food he had earlier, but that was not what made Aramis hungry. He ran his hands down from his lover’s neck, cupped his ass and pulled him even closer. He was getting hard. Porthos made a deep sound and broke the kiss to look at him.

“Are you gonna let me undress you under this cold?”

“I count on you to keep me warm, my winter sun.” Aramis smirked.

Porthos smiled while walking him backward to the bed and kissing his neck.

“My lizard boyfriend.”

“¡Hey!”

They fell on the bed and Aramis quickly rolled over Porthos, making him laugh, he rose up to kiss him deeply, holding him close against his chest. For the next few minutes they kissed passionately, deep and wet, biting each other's lips and heavy breathing. They rested their foreheads together.

“Maybe it’s true that spring is closer.” Aramis said looking at him with dreamy eyes.

“And if not. I’ll still keep you warm. Always.”

“Mmm…” He rubbed his nose slightly against Porthos’ and smiled the sweetest smile. “Mi sol de invierno.”

 


End file.
